


Jell-O Wrestling

by Brony1984



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Adagio wants "revenge"., All characters 18+ years old., Bikinis, Boobs and butts are prime targets, But they don't stay on for long., Creepy Celestia, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/F, Jell-O, Kissing, Spike's there now and again., Sunset vs Adagio, Sunset's crushing on a siren., The Shadowbolts eventually make an appearance., This takes place during Dance Magic., Wrestling, because why not?, shower scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony1984/pseuds/Brony1984
Summary: Having failed to convince the Shadowbolts to change their music video idea, the Rainbooms have no money and very little time to raise what they need for Camp Everfree’s repairs.Thankfully, Pinkie has a plan – hold a Jell-O wrestling match. As surprising as that is, what’s even more surprising is that Sunset is chosen to compete.Even more surprising than that, her opponent is a former enemy she’s been secretly crushing on.Adagio Dazzle!Alternate Dance Magic.Characters are 18+ years old.
Relationships: Adagio Dazzle/Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jell-O Wrestling

Chapter One: The Plan

* * *

As Rarity nearly dragged Twilight out the room, the rest of the girls listened as the pair’s footsteps faded, until the sound of the front door opening and closing reached them. For the next couple minutes, nobody said anything, their eyes darting to one another, waiting for someone to break the silence. Finally, Sunset let out a sigh, drawing everyone’s attention to her.

“I don’t want to doubt Twilight, but I'm not sure this is going to work,” she confessed. Surprisingly, the girls all seem to share her opinion.

“You’re not the only one, sugarcube,” Applejack replied, scratching the back of her neck. “Sure, those Crystal Prep girls may have helped us out near the end of the Friendship Games but…”

“They were total jerks before that,” Rainbow finished bluntly. “You remember how they treated Twilight, right? And that was when she was on their team!”

“They’ve always been like that,” Spike growled. “They treated Twilight so badly while she was at Crystal Prep. She never deserved that.”

Sunset reached over and gently scratched Spike behind his ear, calming the dog down. She then looked to the girls again. “Even if they’re nicer towards Twilight now, there’s little chance that they will change their video concept for her.”

“Well, what are we going to do?,” Fluttershy asked.

“Seems like the only option we have is to come up with another idea to raise the money,” Sunset answered with a shrug.

“That’s gonna be a mighty tall order to fill, Sunset,” Applejack said wearily. “It took us a week just to earn half. Raising that much, plus the other half we need, in the next couple of days before the deadline, is gonna be next to impossible.”

“Unless we rob a bank,” Pinkie pointed out. Her comment was met with flat stares. “What?”

“Come on, AJ,” Rainbow confidently said, throwing an arm over the farmer’s shoulders. “We’re great at doing stuff super-fast! After everything we’ve faced lately, getting the cash we need will be a breeze!”

“I agree with Dash, but you do make a good point, Applejack,” said Sunset, clasping her chin in her hand in thought. “We’re going to need to do something big if we’re going to pull this off.”

“Ooh!” squealed Pinkie. She hopped up and down, with her hand raised as if she were in class. “I know what we can do!”

“We are not robbing any banks, Pinkie.”

The party planner burst into giggles. “Sunset, I was kidding!” She assured, mumbling “ _mostly_ ” under her breath, before speaking again at normal volume. “I’ve got a way how we can make a bundle in a short amount of time. And I totally promise it’s legal!”

The girls shared a couple of skeptical glances with each other. Finally, with a reluctant sigh, Sunset spoke for the group. “Okay, Pinkie, what do we need to do?”

“You girls head over to C.H.S. and wait in the music room,” Pinkie instructed. “Leave the planning to me!”

Sunset blinked in confusion. “What do you mean? Isn’t there something we can do to help?”

“Don’t worry, Sunset, your part in this plan comes later,” replied Pinkie, giving her friend a conspiratorial smile, which put Sunset on edge. “For now, just relax and let your Auntie Pinkie Pie handle the arrangements.”

Sunset opened her mouth to reply, but Pinkie was already skipping quickly out the door, calling over her shoulder. “Gotta go! Be sure to let Rarity and Twilight know where to meet! Bye!”

As they listened to the retreating footsteps, followed swiftly by the opening and closing of the front door, Sunset crossed her arms and huffed. “I’m older than all of you,” she quietly grumbled. After a moment, that irritation gave way to weariness. Something about the way Pinkie said “her part in this plan” made her uneasy. However, given the sticky situation the girls were in, Sunset really didn’t have a choice but to put her trust in her cotton candy-haired friend.

_Still’_ , she thought, _'_ _I’ve got a bad feeling about this.’_

* * *

A little over an hour later, all of the girls, Rarity and Twilight included, once again gathered in the school’s music room as the two relayed the bad news. As the others had feared, Sour Sweet and the Crystal Prep girls had refused to change their video concept. Needless to say, Rarity was distraught.

“This is all my fault,” Rarity whimpered. “All the money we raised is gone, and now we have no music video. I should never have convinced you all we could pull this off in so little time.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Rares,” Rainbow consoled.

“It _was_ a good idea,” added Applejack with a warm smile. “Just bad luck.”

“Besides, it’s not hopeless,” said Fluttershy, trying to be upbeat. “Pinkie Pie has a plan to help us raise the money we need.”

“She does?” Twilight asked. “What is it?”

“Hmm, that is a good question,” Sunset remarked. She looked around for Pinkie, before spotting her on the other side of the room. “Pinkie…”

Sunset paused, blinking at the spectacle she saw. Pinkie, standing atop the piano, had just placed a large chocolate star on top of what appeared to be a castle, made from all sorts of sweets; whole chocolate bars, macarons, cake pops, cookies, candy, all held together by icing. Two thoughts crossed Sunset’s mind witnessing this. One, that castle wasn’t there a minute ago, and two, the design reminded her of Equestria somehow.

Pinkie then plucked a bar off of the tooth-ache inducing structure and took a bite. Swallowing the piece a second later, she held it out towards the girls. “Want some?”

“What we _want_ is to know this plan of yours,” Sunset replied. With a smirk, she then joked, “Unless building model chocolate buildings _is_ the plan.”

“No, silly!” laughed Pinkie. “This is just to kill some time until they get here.”

“They?” repeated Rarity, sharing a confused glance with the others, each of them as equally puzzled, before turning back to Pinkie. “Who’s ‘they’, darling?”

Suddenly, there were three knocks at the double doors.

“Oh, that must be ‘they’ now,” said Pinkie, snickering at her little joke, before calling to the entrance. “Come on in!”

A second later, the doors were pushed open, allowing the girls to see their mystery guests. Sunset and the others, minus Pinkie and Twilight, gasped as they recognized them.

Not like they could forget this particular trio, having faced them in a magical, music battle just a few months prior.

And Sunset certainly couldn’t forget about the woman in the middle, leading the group, not just from the Battle of the Bands, but from the many wet dreams and fantasies Sunset had of her since then. Aside from the casual clothing she and her two bandmates were now wearing, she looked the same as Sunset remembered her; her flawless, pale yellow skin, the large, orange and yellow poof of hair, that hourglass-shaped figure, those beautiful amethyst-colored eyes, and that arrogant, smug yet sultry grin of hers.

“Hello, girls,” Adagio Dazzle greeted huskily, that honey sweet tone sending a shiver through Sunset. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“The Dazzlings!” Rainbow shouted, snapping Sunset out of her lovestruck daze and bringing her back to reality.

“Miss us?” Aria Blaze sneered. The pig-tailed haired woman was standing slightly behind and to Adagio’s right, with her arms crossed.

“Like a barrel of spoiled cider,” retorted Applejack, her fists clenched and her body tense, ready in case there was trouble.

“Ooh, sweet castle!” said the third member of the trio, Sonata Dusk, who looked at the decadent display with stars in her eyes.

“Thanks, Sonata,” replied Pinkie, giggling at the ponytailed woman’s choice of words. She then tore off another sizable piece and held it out to the Siren. “You want some?”

“Do I!” Sonata answered excitedly, zipping over to Pinkie and taking the offered treat. She took a large bite, letting out a happy moan while chewing. “Hmm, yummy architecture.”

The others looked on in silence as the happy-go-lucky pair munched away. Looking at them, you never would have imagined that they had been enemies in the first place.

A moment later, Twilight cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention. “I’m sorry, I’m a little lost,” she admitted, before asking her friends, “Who are these girls?”

The Dazzlings looked at her in bemusement. “Um, hello?” Sonata answered after swallowing her current mouthful. “We battled you during the Battle of the Bands? It wasn’t that long ago.” She then scoffed as she looked to her bandmates. “And you two say I’m a ditz!” This got a pair of eyes rolls from Adagio and Aria.

“Um, actually,” Fluttershy, surprisingly, spoke up, “that was the Twilight from Equestria, and this is the Twilight of this world.” She then turned to her bespectacled friend while indicating the Dazzlings. “These are the Sirens that were banished here from Equestria. We fought them at the Battle of the Bands.”

A moment later, looks of realization appeared on both the Dazzlings and Twilight’s faces, followed by Sonata and Twilight exclaiming “Oh!” at the same time.

“Makes sense, she does look different from the other one,” Adagio said, giving the girl an appraising look, before grinning lewdly. “More of a cute, nerdy, submissive schoolgirl type.”

An instant later, Twilight’s face went from purple to red in record-time. Seeing her friend getting flustered, Sunset put herself between the two, to protect Twilight from the seductive siren’s stare. And [i]not[/i] because she felt a twinge of jealousy that she wasn’t the target of Adagio’s lascivious gaze. Nope.

“What are you doing here?” she asked firmly. No matter how hard she was crushing on Adagio, Sunset had to remind herself that the Dazzlings could still be dangerous. The Siren leader smiled sweetly.

“Why, your energetic friend invited us.” She answered, indicating girl still atop the piano. Sunset and her friends looked to Pinkie in bewilderment.

“Is that true, darling?” asked Rarity.

“Yes, indeed-y!” the party girl cheerfully replied, tossing the last chunk of chocolate in her hand into her mouth.

“Why in tarnation would you contact them?” Applejack asked in befuddlement.

“How did she even get their number?” Rainbow muttered, scratching her head.

Pinkie answered the farm girl’s question, speaking around the food in her mouth, “Because we can’t make the plan work without their help.”

“What exactly is this plan of yours anyway, Pinkie?” Sunset asked.

“Two words,” stated Pinkie after swallowing. She threw up her hands, a shower of confetti-where it came from, no one knew-flying from her palms. As the tiny bits of colorful paper sprinkled down, Pinkie smiled widely as she shouted the aforementioned two words.

“JELL-O WRESTLING!!!”

As Pinkie held her triumphant pose, she was met with silence. The only sounds in the room were the confetti landing on the ground and Sonata’s chewing and satisfied moans. The girls said nothing as they gaped at their friend, their eyes wide, their jaws dropped in shock, and various degrees of blush on their faces. Even as the last bits of colorful paper touched the floor, their expressions didn’t not change.

Finally, a new sound reached their ears. The sound of a picture being snapped. Simultaneously, everyone came out of their daze and looked to the cause, where they found Aria holding up her smartphone towards the group. “Oh, yeah,” she commented as she lowered it, a shit-eating grin on her face. “That’s a keeper.”

That made a few of the girls fume in annoyance, but something else caught Sunset’s attention. The Dazzlings didn’t look bothered, or surprised at all by Pinkie’s plan, or for their supposed role in it. They were smiling smugly, like they knew it all along. Before Sunset could delve further into this mystery, Rarity cleared her throat, garnering the attention to her as she looked to Pinkie. The dressmaker still had a light blush on her cheeks. “Terribly sorry, Pinkie,” she said, chuckling nervously. “Must have misheard you. It almost sounded like you said Jell-O wrestling.”

“Uh, Rarity,” Applejack replied, stepping next to her friend, “she _did_ say that.”

Rarity then had a look of utter confusion on her face. “Uh… terribly sorry, Applejack; must have misheard you. It almost sounded like you said–”

“You didn’t mishear, Miss Priss,” Aria snapped in mild annoyance. “She said Jell-O wrestling. Quit acting like such a prude.”

“I- I beg your pardon?!” Rarity sputtered indignantly. It looked like she was ready to give Aria an earful, so Sunset stepped in and got the conversation back on track.

“Pinkie, how did you come up with something like… Jell-O wrestling?” she asked.

“It’s like you said, Sunset,” replied Pinkie, jumping off of the piano and onto the floor, right in front of the red and yellow haired woman. “We need to do a doozy of a fundraiser to make all the money we need for Camp Everfree in a couple days, and to do that, we need to give the people something they really want. And what they really want is to watch a match with two beautiful, scantily-clad ladies throttling each other while slathered in some kind of substance, like mud, oil, shaving cream or, in this case, Jell-O! Any red-blooded male-and even some females-would pay a lot to see that type of action!”

Strangely enough, what she was saying made sense, but it was kind of surreal hearing it coming from Pinkie Pie, of all people. None of her friends would have ever imagined that she would come up with something so lewd.

As the others quietly pondered what they were just told, Sunset looked to the Sirens again, who had been pretty nonchalant throughout this entire discussion. She then thought about what Pinkie said earlier, about how they were crucial for the plan to succeed.

“How exactly do the Dazzlings fit into this, Pinkie?” Sunset asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” Pinkie answered, giving an exaggerated wink. She then slid up next to Adagio and threw an arm around her shoulders. If that wasn’t surprising enough, the orange-haired woman did nothing to resist, she just kept smirking. A smirk that seemed to grow, when Pinkie motioned to her while looking at the redhead. “Sunset Shimmer, meet your opponent.” She then paused. “Well, I guess, technically, you already know her.”

There were several gasps from the others, minus the Sirens, but Sunset didn’t hear them, instead focused on what Pinkie just said. “Wait, Adagio is wrestling?” she asked. Her face quickly flushed as her mind instantly assaulted her with images of the sexy Dazzling, dressed in a skimpy bikini, while doing some very sensual poses. Then her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she suddenly remembered a particular piece of the party girl’s statement. “Wait! _My_ opponent?!” she clarified, before pointing to herself. “ _I’m_ wrestling?!”

“Precisely!”

Sunset started to sputter, unable to form a proper sentence as her brain tried to process what she had just been told. Pinkie Pie-sweet, lovable, bubbly, party planning Pinkie Pie-set her up to wrestle her crush, Adagio Dazzle, in a Jell-O wrestling match.

Finally, she managed to find her voice again. “Why me?”

“Because out of all of us, you’re the only one who’s the perfect fit for this kind of thing,” answered Pinkie. Sunset raised a bemused eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

Pinkie zipped over to Rarity as she explained. “Rarity’s definitely got the looks, but if it’s anything other than imported mud from the spa, she wouldn’t willingly be covered in it.”

The fashionista shuddered at this. “Ugh, very true, darling.”

Pinkie then stepped up next to Fluttershy. “Fluttershy’s pretty, but she's also pretty much a pacifist. And getting her to wear a bikini? In front of a bunch of strangers? Not happening.”

The timid girl let out a quiet “eep”, as her cheeks flared bright red. She quickly ducked her head, covering her face with her hair.

“As we’ve seen at the Friendship Games,” continued Pinkie, stepping up to her bespectacled friend, “Twilight’s not exactly athletic.” She then gave the girl an apologetic smile. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Twilight replied, nervously pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

“Well, what about you?” Sunset asked, before indicating the two of their group, “Or how about Applejack or Rainbow Dash?”

“I can’t do it, because I’m the announcer/referee,” Pinkie explained. “I’m there to give the play-by-play and to make sure that things don’t get too out of hand.” The party planner then slipped between Applejack and Rainbow Dash, throwing an arm over each of their shoulders. “And as for these two, while they’re both athletes and super-duper competitive, they don’t really have the chests for this.”

“What?!/Huh?!” Rainbow and Applejack exclaimed respectively, the two clearly taken aback by their friend’s statement.

“Yep,” Pinkie nodded. “Both of you are flatter than soda that’s lost its fizz.”

Both girls looked at their own breasts; Applejack was about a B-cup, while Rainbow was a solid “A” at most. Rainbow then crossed her arms over her chest, a soured look on her slightly flushed face. Applejack just huffed, returning her attention to Pinkie. “What the heck does that have to do with anything.”

“Everything!” replied Pinkie. “In this kind of match, where the ladies are wearing teeny-weeny bikinis, spectators don’t want to see itty-bitty titties. They want to see massive melons!”

What happened next happened so fast, that Sunset had no time to react. One second, Pinkie was still between Applejack and Rainbow, the next, during which Sunset blinked, the girl was gone. In the next instant, Sunset let out a very loud gasp as a pair of grabby hands wrapped around her own chest from behind.

“That’s where these puppies come in,” Pinkie spoke over Sunset’s shoulder, standing pressed against her back, her hands continuously squeezing the redhead’s breasts through her clothes. “From what I can tell, Sunny, you’re at least a Double D-cup, the biggest set at CHS, minus Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, of course. Just about everyone at school would kill for this rack.”

“P-Pinkie… stop… that!” Sunset grunted, gasping each time Pinkie’s probing fingers squeezed. Not only were her breasts the biggest pair around here, they were also very sensitive. She figured that it had something to do with the portal’s magic, because in her pony form, her teats were never this delicate.

Trying to ignore the electricity coursing through her body from the stimulation, Sunset glanced around. The Rainbooms were staring, slack-jawed and blushing as they watched Pinkie paw at their friend’s ample chest. The Dazzlings were watching with varying degrees of amusement; Aria once again had her phone up and aimed at the display-more than likely recording. Sonata just watched while she was eating her chocolate. Sunset then focused on Adagio; the Siren was lightly biting her lower lip, a light blush on her cheeks as she watched. It was hard for her to tell, given Pinkie’s distracting ministrations, but Sunset could have sworn she could see a lustful look in the woman’s eyes. The thought added fuel to the embers of arousal stirring within the former unicorn.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was really just barely a minute, Pinkie released her hold on Sunset’s breasts. The poor girl quickly covered her chest with her arms as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her body down. Meanwhile, her mirthful molester quickly zipped behind Adagio and gave her the same treatment, shamelessly groping the woman’s impressive rack. To her credit, Adagio was much more composed, merely letting out a pleased hum at the party girl’s merciless mauling.

“As for your competition,” Pinkie continued. “Adagio’s boobs are roughly equal to yours, give or take a couple of inches. But this,” she said, lowering her hands from Adagio’s breasts down to her bottom, grabbing both cheeks in a firm grip. This pulled a shocked gasp from Adagio, a stronger blush forming on her face. “This is Miss Dazzle’s best _ass_ et! Just the right amount of junk in the trunk with the right amount of bounce!” For emphasis, Pinkie released her grip on the Siren’s butt, before delivering a swift open-palmed slap to it, causing the flesh to jiggle. The slap also elicited a small, excited yelp from Adagio. “Who wouldn’t want to grab a handful of that?”

“Pinkie, will you stop groping people?” Sunset snapped irritably. While a part of her was turned on by watching the woman of her dreams squirm under Pinkie’s actions, another part of her was fuming at the party girl touching the object of her affection like that.

“Okie dokie lokie!” replied Pinkie moving back to her original spot in the middle of the group, leaving Adagio to catch her breath.

“For the record, _Sunny_ ,” the orange-haired woman said with a teasing smirk, “I didn’t mind her attention.”

“Well, I did,” Sunset shot back, trying to ignore how Adagio saying her nickname made her shiver. She turned to Pinkie. “So that’s it?” she asked, nonplussed. “You chose the two of us because of our bodies?”

“Mm-mm,” denied Pinkie, shaking her head. “That’s only one of the reasons. To make this wrestling match legit, the competitors need to be at least eighteen years old. You and Adagio are both older than you look. She and her friends have been around for over a thousand years, and you told us that you were actually in your mid-twenties when you first crossed over to this world. So, you both are ideal for this.”

“Oh,” Sunset blinked. _So, she_ does _know I’m older than her,’_ she thought. _‘Then, what was that whole “Auntie Pinkie Pie” thing?’_ She then shook her head, returning to the topic at hand. “Okay, I guess that makes sense.”

“Another reason is that you both are pretty much alphas.” Pinkie continued.

“What?” Rainbow asked, scratching her head in bemusement.

“She means that they are leaders,” Fluttershy spoke up, surprising everyone again. “In some animal packs, like dogs, for example, there’s usually one dog that is the designated leader, or alpha, of the group. The rest of the pack obeys that one's command.”

“She’s right,” Twilight confirmed. She looked to her demure friend with admiration. “That’s impressive, Fluttershy.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Fluttershy replied, shyly tucking a lock of her pink hair behind her ear. “It’s just something I picked up while caring for animals.”

“But,” Sunset said, gaining everyone’s attention again, “I’m not really a leader, Pinkie.”

“Sure, you are!” Pinkie replied.

“She does have a point, darling,” Rarity offered, giving Sunset a warm smile.

“Yeah,” Applejack seconded. “You really took charge during the fiasco at the Friendship games, and you encouraged us to embrace our magic back at Camp Everfree.”

“Especially me,” said Twilight, smiling gratefully at her friend.

“Yep,” Rainbow piped up. “You’re more or less our go-to leader, Sunset.” She paused before adding, “Except when it comes to the band. I still call most of the shots.”

The Rainbooms rolled their eyes at that, before Pinkie got everyone back on track. “And, of course, Adagio is the leader of the Dazzlings.”

“She designated herself,” Aria deadpanned. “Wouldn’t have been my first choice.”

“Shut it, Aria,” hissed Adagio, glaring at the pig-tailed girl, who merely smirked. Sonata giggled quietly at the exchange.

“Okay, but what does any of that have to do with Jell-O wrestling?” Sunset questioned.

Rather than answer, Pinkie turned to the animal expert of the group “Fluttershy, what happens when two alphas meet?”

“They battle for dominance,” Fluttershy replied. “There can only be one alpha.”

“Exactly!” Pinkie exclaimed. “There’s only one first place spot in this match, so only one of you can claim it. Given who you two are, neither of you settle for second place, so, I know you’ll give it everything you’ve got to get that top spot.”

Sunset was silent as she contemplated what Pinkie told them. She wasn’t wrong. Anyone who followed her gaming channel knew that Sunset could be aggressively competitive, and she hated losing. That was the part of her that was really itching to say “yes” to this plan. “I’ll admit,” she finally said, albeit reluctantly, “you made some valid points, Pinkie, but I’m not sure I’m a hundred percent on board with this.”

“Weeeeell…” Pinkie drawled, looking somewhat nervous now. “There is one more reason; you being Adagio’s opponent was one of the conditions for the Dazzlings to help us.”

Sunset’s eyes widened in shock, this revelation catching her off guard. “What?”

A deep chuckle drew her attention to her fellow Equestrian. “Oh, Sunset,” Adagio spoke, a wicked smirk on her face. “You didn’t think we were helping out of the goodness of our hearts, did you?”

Rarity harrumphed, “Of course not. That would give us the impression that you three actually [i]have[/i] hearts.”

This comment got Rarity a middle finger from Aria and a raspberry from Sonata. Adagio ignored the seamstress, keeping her smoldering gaze locked onto Sunset. She held up her hand with her index and middle finger extended. “For our participation, there are two conditions that must be met.” She dropped a finger, leaving the index up. “One, whatever money you don’t need to fix up your little camp, we get to keep. And two.” Leaving that last finger up, she lowered her hand and pointed at the redhead, the smirk she wore becoming predatorial. “I want to wrestle [i]you[/i], Sunset Shimmer, and only you.”

Sunset stood there, looking like a deer in headlights, her cheeks colored red. She felt conflicted. One the one hand, the statement sent a thrill of excitement through her; she had always fantasized herself and Adagio wrapped around each other, doing a different kind of “wrestling”. On the other hand, it also filled her with trepidation. She couldn’t forget that Adagio and her group were their enemies; so, that statement may have been a veiled threat. Masking her discomfort with defiance, Sunset crossed her arms and glared back at Adagio. “Really?” she said, keeping her tone steady. “Why am I so lucky?”

Sonata, having finished eating, was licking her fingers clean, but paused so she could answer. “Oh, she’s been dying to get her hands on you for a while, Sunset Shimmer,” she said tauntingly, waggling her eyebrows. She also flexed her fingers in what looked like a menacing way, as if they were talons. Though, with a couple of her digits still covered in chocolate, the action was not as intimidating. Her interruption did earn a hard glare from Adagio. This caused the blue-haired girl to shrug cluelessly. “What? What I say,” she insisted, before went back to licking her fingers.

“What did she mean by that?” Sunset asked wearily.

Adagio looked back at her, her expression strangely blank for a moment. She then closed her eyes and heaved a dramatic sigh. “I suppose it not really a surprise,” she said, reopening her eyes with a frown. “In our last encounter with your friends, we were very close to winning,” she explained, moving toward Sunset with a languid stride. “But, then, you interfered, Sunset Shimmer, not only stealing our victory, but our magic as well.” She finally stopped about a foot from Sunset, who stood her ground. “As you can imagine, that did not sit well with us, and there is no way I could allow such a crime to go unpunished.”

“So, you want revenge,” Sunset guessed, a little dismayed.

“Precisely,” Adagio confirmed. “However, any action taken towards you would surely be met with retaliation from your friends.”

“You got that right!” Rainbow snapped, stepping in close to the two women and shaking her fist threateningly at Adagio.

“Darn tootin’,” agreed Applejack, popping her knuckles as she approached from the other side of Sunset.

Adagio barely spared either of them a glance as she continued. “There’s also the chance the authorities would be involved, and since we can no longer rely on magic, we would be forced to suffer the consequences.” The frown she wore was then replaced by a superior smile. “But then, your handsy friend tracked us down and made her proposition. And that was when I saw an opportunity to exact a harmless kind of revenge: Public humiliation. Like you and your friends did to us, dear Sunset, I intend to return the favor, embarrassing you by completely dominating you for everyone to see.”

Any other time, the idea of Adagio “dominating” her would have been thrilling to Sunset, but right now, she was feeling irate by the insinuation. “You make it sound like you’ve already won,” she huffed.

“Oh, I am quite confident,” Adagio smugly replied. “I will admit, you and your friends are force to be reckoned with as a team, but do you think you can go toe-to-toe with me by yourself? Despite what you may think, I’m not above getting my hands dirty. There’ve been plenty of times over the centuries where I’ve gotten into physical altercations and came out victorious. Like your friend said, I’m an apex predator - I fight to win.”

“Well, according to Pinkie, you’re not the only alpha here, Adagio,” Sunset shot back, leaning forward until her face was only a couple inches from the Dazzling’s. She tried to ignore the fact that their breasts were now squished together; she fought to keep a blush from forming as she maintained eye contact with the Siren. “I may be reformed, but that doesn’t mean I’m a pushover. If you think this is going to be easy, you’re in for a rude awakening.”

“Oh,” cooed Adagio, raising an eyebrow with interest. “Does this mean you’re in, Shimmer?”

“Do it, Sunset!” Rainbow cheered. “Show this bitch who’s boss!”

“Yeah,” Applejack agreed. “Show her what-for!”

“Hold it!” Rarity shouted as she rushed forward and grabbed Sunset by the shoulders. “Sunset, you mustn’t let that harlot get to you. You are under no obligation to do this.”

Sunset didn’t respond, she didn’t even move an inch as she continued to stare down Adagio.

“But if she doesn’t, the Dazzlings will leave and the plan won’t work,” Pinkie pointed out.

“We’ll come up with something, darling,” Rarity insisted. “No amount of money is worth letting Sunset be humiliated.”

Finally, Sunset spoke, and all of her friends were shocked by her response.

“I’m in.”

As her friends gasped, Sunset watched Adagio’s lips curved up into a Cheshire cat smile. “Wonderful,” the woman purred. “I knew you wouldn't let me down.”

“I wouldn’t be too happy if I were you, Adagio,” Sunset warned. “Because I plan to come out on top.”

Adagio chuckled as she moved her head closer, surprising unicorn-turned-human. She stopped just before their lips touched. “We’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

Sunset shuddered a little, feeling the woman’s breath flow dance across her lips. She was so close that Sunset could just move forward a bit and kiss the woman of her dreams. She was actually contemplating it, but before she could do anything, Adagio pulled away and stepped back, moving to stand next to Aria and Sonata. Sunset almost whined at the loss of warmth from the close proximity. She didn’t have time to lament before her friends surrounded her.

“Sunset, you don’t have to do this!” Rarity desperately insisted. “We’ll find another way to raise the money.”

“We don’t have time, Rarity,” Sunset calmly told her. “There’s only three days before the deadline. This really is our last chance.”

“Are you sure about this?” Twilight asked. “We could just talk to Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna, and work something out.”

“Not an option,” Sunset replied. “We promised to raise the money for Camp Everfree ourselves, and I’m making sure we keep that promise. Besides,” she added, “that’s not the only reason I agreed to this.”

“It’s not?” Rarity questioned.

Sunset shook her head, before inclining it towards the Dazzlings. “If I said no, that would be the same as conceding to Adagio, and I’m not about to give her the satisfaction. I intend to put her in her place.”

“Heck yeah!” Rainbow laughed, offering her fist, which Sunset gladly bumped with her own.

“All right, Pinkie,” Sunset said, turning to the beaming party girl. “Jell-O wrestling it is.”

“Yippee!” Pinkie cheered, tossing more confetti.

As everyone started chattering over the details, Sunset turned her head to glance at the Dazzlings in her peripheral, specifically her opponent. As she looked, butterflies were starting to fly around in her stomach, the reality of what she agreed to setting in.

_‘I’m wrestling Adagio Dazzle.’_

_…_

_…_

_'_ _I’m_ Jell-O _wrestling my crush.’_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_‘What have I done?!’_

**Author's Note:**

> Place your bets!


End file.
